Hurt Me
by shounenai4life
Summary: Justin might have finally found love in an online relationship with WhiteCat. It gets slightly confusing when WhiteCat might be someone...unexpected. JustinxMan as requested! Warning:SLASH, YAOI, GAY, INCEST. You have been warned. Rated M for sexual content and language.


******I know, I know, I've been dead for the last couple months. So sorry. o3o But, by popular demand, a JustinxMax.**

This is for you, WhiteCat. :3

Enjoy!

* * *

********Justin had a sort of image of himself. More than a sort...or if it was in fact, a sort, it was a detailed sort. Justin had a detailed sort of image of himself, as a leader (possibly the future leader of the free world?) as someone popular (if anyone asked the debate club) and as someone intellectual, responsible (that one could hardly be disputed). He woke at 5:30 every single morning, regardless, and went through his daily routine with the drive of a Mac and the determination of a Pc. Classes, homework, after school classes, socializing, ratting on Alex, avoiding Harper, important things.

**His life was important, everything that he did was important. Wasted time, made him chide himself, repeatedly, he hated wasting time. He thought watching movies (except for intellectual), listening to music (except for intellectual), or reading books (except for the Harry Potter Series), was stupid, and pointless. That was why, every single night he had to chide himself for doing it again. Something that most did, but he wasn't most, he hated doing what most did. But he did it, almost every night, as with the rest of the things he did, like clockwork.**

He masturbated.

It was the only thing, the absolute only thing that he did without rules, without precision. When he did it, he did it as he felt, he took off his shirt, he threw his head back, he screamed, he moaned, he gripped his hair, he bit his lips, arched his neck, he left any dirty thought he'd ever had run through his head, over and over, all he wanted, till he came, found that release that every single day was needed, due to the gripping anxiety running a life as stressful as his took. Justin was by no means bad looking, some had actually called him outright...gorgeous, but the hadn't seen him when he masturbated.

If they had, there would be no qualms as to whether he was gorgeous or not. There was nothing hotter than a masturbating Justin.

Justin's teeth clenched, his eyebrows drew together as he found that release and revelled in it. How could something that had nothing to do with science or math feel so good? He sat up, still gasping for breath as a bing came from his laptop. The only other thing he allowed in this time was talking to his online...friend, WhiteCat. He hesitated to call them friends, because they felt like tons more, but he wasn't stupid enough (or stupid at all) to allow himself to call themselves any more. He hadn't even seen or met the other boy, but it was true that he was the only one Justin ever found himself opening up to...in every way. Left hand still on his...*cough*, he began typing with his right.

WhiteCat: At it again?  
Justin1990: Am I that obvious?  
WhiteCat: I'm just that smart.  
Justin1990 is Typing...

Justin sat back, rubbing himself gently. He had no idea why he flirted with this total stranger, every night, and why he let himself get into it so much. What could come of it? He didn't know much about WhiteCat, but he felt like...he knew him. He refused to be so naive as to say he liked him. He leaned forward again.

Justin1990: You're just a perv, trying to imagine my moans.  
WhiteCat: Every night baby.

Justin smiled to himself, jerking his hips a little harder as his playful...banter...increased.

Justin1990: You're adequately intelligent.  
WhiteCat: ..:p  
Justin1990: What do you think about..erm...watching porn..  
WhiteCat: The basest of the base, only for the poorest of intellects.  
Justin1990:...  
WhiteCat: You need to loosen up J, if...fapping to South Korean porn helps with that, by all means, fap, fap away.  
Justin1990 is typing...

Justin sat up suddenly. Crap, his essay on South Korean Warfare! It was due in a week, and he hadn't gotten any decent references. A WEEK? That was like an hour to him. He typed a quick 'brb' before jumping up and tucking away any offending body parts. Sanitizing his hands, he opened his door. Max had his book, he'd borrowed it for God knows what reason, probably to use as a paper weight.

He knocked at Max's door and waited. As much as he teased his smaller brother...sometimes, images of Max would fill his mind during his nightly..  
coughs. Dirty images, filthy, and he never pushed them away. They were his favourites actually. He stood there, letting a few run through his mind, smiling to himself. Someone like him, thinking about someone like Max, it was so absurd, but he did it...he did it so much.

"Cooome!" Max whined; judging from his tone he'd answered more than once, but Justin had been too busy thinking about screwing him senseless to hear. He opened the door and stepped in. "Hey." he said. Why did Justin wear such short..shorts, ALL the time? And those massive sweatshirts that made Justin want to stick his hands up them and see what he could find? And that expression that begged for something to be put into his usually open mouth...

Max leaned forward in his chair, his legs parted. Justin forced himself to remember Max was barely 15, but it was hard. Besides, he was barely 18...consensual sex was in fact legal, with...parental permission, of course. That bit almost made him laugh. "Justin!" Max yelped again, staring at him curiously. "What, what is it?" Justin bit his lower lip.

"Erm...book." he said. "Korea, South...Wars..."

Max's brow furrowed. "Over here.." he said, beckoning, then gesturing to a pile of unorganized books. "Somewhere."

Justin huffed his annoyance and stepped over, beginning to shuffle through the books. Wasn't Max supposed to have hair on his legs by now? He noted, as his eyes roamed hungrily over his brother's skin that it was hairless, and his legs long, and tempting...and tempting. He didn't try to stop the thoughts, this was his horny time and he let any thoughts he felt like having take him over. Right now he felt like running his tongue all up the inside of Max's 15 year old thighs, making him moan.

His eyes roamed up, over Max's chest, wondering what that was like, if it could possibly be as sunkissed and gorgeous as the rest of him. If his neck were any hint, it could be. His eyes travelled up, further, to Max's face,foced on the computer screen. He seemed popular online, there were a line of blinking chat boxes similar to the one Justin had in his room. He watched Max click them open and type stupid little nuances to his friends. He'd never understood Max, how could someone with such intelligent, beautiful eyes, be such an idiot? With lips curved in thought, a jawline to die for, that became more stunning every day, why?

He yanked and pulled out the book he needed. Max annoyed him, an example of wasted beauty in its highest form. Yet he stood there for a while and watched him type. "Found it?" Max said, finally, looking up. Justin nodded hastily and left. Why had he just stood there? Staring...

He saw Max all the time, it wasn't as if he had turned into someone new. People did regenerate all their skin cells within 6 weeks, but they didn't become someone else. It was Max, the same Max that tried to eat a lizard when he was 3. The only difference was more cells, and not even brain cells at that.

Getting back to his room, he slumped in his computer chair, and reopened his conversation with WhiteCat.

Justin1990: Back.

Crap, he'd forgotten his pen in Max's room. He quickly rushed back, annoyed at his absent-mindedness. If he didn't get started on his work, he wouldn't be able to sleep at all. "Sorry I.." He stopped, and blinked, staring. Max was typing on his computer and, while that wasn't strange in itself, the fact that he was typing as WhiteCat, was.

Max froze, which clued Justin in on a thousand things, all at once, as a million thoughts were through his head, and an infinite amount of embarrassment filled him to the core. "You.." he whispered, staring. "But..but." It was the first time he could remember not being able to find words to speak.

Could it have been that Max recently accidentally hacked into the account, while randomly trying to remember his own password? That could've happened, right? Only he had been talking to WhiteCat just seconds ago and he had seemed very much himself. But Max couldn't be. White Cat was, interesting. Interesting and amazing! Not to mention, someone he told everything, someone he flirted with!

Max hadn't yet turned to look at him, still frozen in his seat, and he honestly didn't want Max to turn around, maybe never again! He certainly didn't want to be looked at. This could not be happening. Not logically, not practically. His heart sank, and so did he, to the nearby bed. It felt like years before Max finally spoke.

"Sorry." he said. Of all the things to say in the world. Justin's mind whirred as he thought of all the things he'd said to WhiteCat, all the talks they'd had, many of which had taken place while he was fapping. So much things, things one would never say to their siblings, never. "Why." he croaked out. "Why?"

Max finally stood, and came to sit near him. There was another long silence.  
"It wasn't on purpose." he said earnestly. "I didn't find out it was you I was talking to till...months in. What was I to do? I didn't want to lose you.."

"Lose me.." Justin echoed weakly, hardly able to even comprehend. "L-lose me..you...who the hell are you?" he sat up suddenly, as anger rushed through him. No, he didn't sit up, he STOOD. Standing, to take a stance. In anger. "You act like you're an idiot, and then you wheel around and be...be someone completely different on the fucking internet. What kind of psychopath does that? I know of people who act like they're smart, when they're not, but who goes around behaving like a 3 year old? What was that for? Kicks?"

Max said nothing, only sat there awkwardly as Justin ranted. "How could you do that, and then not even tell me? You let me tell you so much shit, did you like hearing it or something? Do you and your friends make fun of me!" Justin said in outrage.

"No!" Max yelped. "It's nothing like that. I just...Justin I didn't know. My reasons for acting the way I do are complicated, but I swear it was nothing like that!"

"Then what." Justin said icily. "Tell me."

"You're already the smart one." Max said. "You hate having your thunder stolen, and I just didn't want to.."

Silence again, as Justin's face cooled slowly. He was faltering again, and it was so amazing how a few words could change emotions so much. Just like that, new thoughts and emotions came over him, of WhiteCat, Max, and how he had been beginning to fall for WhiteCat, and how Max had looked attractive earlier to him. And those things just didn't make sense, so he ignored them.

He wanted to ignore them.

He couldn't ignore them.

"Do you like me?" he asked flatly,turning to Max, staring at him. He wanted to do something, before his mind became logical again. He wanted to do something, many things, before his world realigned and he began thinking straight.

"Yes." Max said quickly, and eagerly, as if he knew just what his brother was thinking. Justin stared at him. "I'm to understand that, you're this, brilliant, fun, insightful person, drop dead gorgeous, and you have a thing for me?" he said doubtfully. "You'd think there were no drawbacks to that. Except..."

"No drawbacks." Max said shyly, cutting him off. "None, not tonight." he leaned forward before Justin could protest, kissed him, and it was clear he'd never kissed or been kissed before. Which was so unbelievably cute. Justin held the back of Max's neck, helping him mould into the kiss. Max whimpered appreciatively, taking Justin's lead, till he was out of breath, and their hearts both clattered within their chests. "I've been taking advice from a total virgin." Justin said teasingly. "Not a total one.." Max murred. "At least, not after tonight."

Justin had no time to comment on either the cheesyness, nor the inaccuracy of that statement. His mind was on fire, his DICK was on fire. And yes, he was so damned horny, he would use words like dick. Or any other word he felt like. Cheeseweiner, roosterdiddle, etc.  
Anything, he just wanted Max, all over his roosterdiddle/Cheeseweiner, right now.

He pulled his smaller brother into his lap, then pulled him down unto the bed, getting up momentarily to shut and lock the door. He didn't even care that he'd left his laptop on. He was so badass tonight. Max stared up at him, totally blank about what was about to go down.

Literally.

Justin stared down at him, his heart pounding, then lowered his head, kissing Max's lips, gently, tilting his head, slowing the kiss and showing his younger brother just how to do it, before travelling down his neck, his chest, lower. Max gasped and hesitated, resting his fisted hand against Justin's head, staring down at him shyly.

Justin hesitated, letting himself think about all the consequences that could come about from what they were about to do, but not for long. He undid Max's pants and slid them off his hips, watching as Max squirmed shyly. Kissing along the faint trail to the now erect cock trembling before him, he opened his mouth, taking most of it in. He was so fucking eager, he nearly spilt right away.

Max jerked his hips, shifting to get more of Justin's warm, wet mouth wrapped around him. Both hands fisted themselves in Justin's hair, as rivets of hot-cold shivers took him. Justin smirked, reaching up to cover one of Max's hands with his, eager to do his best, as always. He closed his eyes, burying Max right down to the hilt. It tasted so good, and he hardly could believe this was his brother's cock. It was the best he'd ever had.

Max panted, and his moans were getting Justin hot. He wanted to just, grab Max has hard as he could and screw him into the ground. He didn't feel like being patient. Trying to relax he began bobbing, licking, sucking, getting harder and hotter with every feverish moan Max emitted, looking up occasionally to see Max's face contorted in ecstasy and confusion.

Guilt convoluted with pure pleasure, twisted and bound together, so fucking wrapped up in his stomach. Lust, overriding rapidly growing love, emotional feelings, so much damn guilt, it wasn't fair it felt so good. Max sat up and began stroking his hair back as he bobbed, fumbling into his own pants for some sort of relief, tugging at his painfully hard cock.

"I can...I want to try." Max piped, his linting voice clouded with lust. He was panting, a sheen of sweat slicking his half naked body. Justin sat up and stared at him, fingertips trailing under his  
little brother's shirt. Hooking a finger in it, he slowly lifted it off, all the way kissing Max slowly, running his other hand over every inch of newly exposed skin, over the sensitive pink, perk  
nipples, sucking, abusing his lower lip, pulling more sounds from him, wanting more, dragging him closer, pressing against him, wanting him, so badly, so badly it hurt so bad.

So fucking good.

Max was on all sorts of edges, beside himself with overpowering new emotions. He pressed his face to Justin's shoulder as their sensitive muscles rubbed. "Ju-ustin.." he panted, wrapping both arms around him. Justin kissed and ran his hands along any and every part of Max he could get to. He feared if he tried now, he'd rip Max; he was too eager to think straight.

But Max had gotten on all fours, spread his legs, bent forward, and was moaning hungrily, arching his back. And that damned hot sheen. "I know it'll hurt." he mumbled, pressing his face into the sheets. "I can't wait any more, please."

Justin closed his eyes, trying to stop his pounding heart. He wanted to take a thousand pictures of this, post them in his mind, burn them in his heart. He wanted to cry because he needed, he craved for this to be his, for real, for Max to be his to keep, not to borrow. He didn't want to have to let go after a night, or after a fling. He wanted to scream to the world, he wanted to do so much, and the overwhelming emotions hurt him more than anything.

"Ok." he said, after what felt like a century. Picking up his wand, he quickly lubricated Max's tight hole as best as he could. Leaning over him, he pressed a finger into the slick tightness, pressing and pulling, loosening him. Then another finger, and eventually another. Every second felt like years, a low drumming in his ear, which he eventually realized was his heart.

He was in love.

Max reached behind him and pulled Justin's hip's. "Please.." he begged. Justin slid into him, feeling numb all over. In the back of his mind, he heard Max cry out, he registered how amazing it felt to be inside him, he noted not to move for a few seconds. But his mind was spinning, and apart from the back of his mind, he was totally frozen.

Because he was in love with Max. He knew he was. Because, if he could be inside Max, for the first time, in the tightest, hottest orifice he'd ever experienced, and the only thought in his mind was the fact that was in love, then he really, really was in love.

"You can move.." he heard Max say. "It...feels good."

He could move, but he couldn't. He couldn't...

Justin hesitantly thrust his hips, forward, back, holding Max tight. It was the best, and the worst feeling in the world. Max was trembling, and so tight, already close. He was mumbling words, but Justin couldn't hear a thing over the pounding of his own heart in his ears. The mix of emotions mashed with the amazing sensation of fucking his little brother. He thrust faster, hitting that sweet spot. It made him cry out, it made Max scream. He gripped his siblings waist more firmly, mounted him like an animal, fucked him so hard. He wanted to stay inside Max forever, he wanted to do this to him everywhere, anywhere. He wanted to be able to kiss him anywhere, he wanted to be with him forever..

The plethora of sounds coming from Max showed how little was on his mind. His tiny boy hole twitched as he got closer and closer. "Justin..." he panted, fists tight, body aflame. "It's so fucking...I'm cumming...I think..."

Justin smiled and leaned forward to kiss Max's pink ear. As good as this felt, he wanted it to be over.

So he could cry.

"Me too.." he said faintly.

"Do it inside me.."Max asked, groaning. "Nh.." he tightened, then began to cum, sending Justin into his own orgasm, which rocked his entire body, so powerfully his head spun. "Max.." he whispered, struggling not to collapse atop him. He kept himself up, pulling out and letting Max slump unto the bed.

Max nuzzled the comforter, looking up at Justin with flushed cheeks and bright eyes. He looked as if he'd just been napping, instead of wildly being fucked by his older brother. As the pleasure subsided, guilt began ripping at Justin's stomach. "That was amazing.." Max offered, staring up at him. "I...didn't know my first time would be so good."

"Mh.."Justin replied, pulling up his pants. What the fuck had he just done? Possibly the most illogical thing of all time. "Preparation is key..." he said eventually. "It sets the..tone for the whole..event."

"Event?" Max smirked, sitting up. He reached out to tug at Justin's jeans, who refused to look at him. "Lie down with me." he said cutely, kissing Justin's lower lip. Justin wrapped his arms around Max, holding him close. He couldn't look at him. He was so in love it hurt, and he wouldn't say, he wouldn't damage this any more.

He screwed his eyes shut, letting himself cry as Max began to fall asleep in his arms. This wouldn't end happily. He'd just fucked up something enormous, and it would end so damn badly for both of them.

He fell asleep there, holding Max tight.

Love was bitter. 


End file.
